Victems Memories
by KatieBugSnug
Summary: A One-Shot of what i believed happened after Tortured Souls went down. Each dead characters thoughts on the matter at hand.


**Alright this is another one-shot. Not a romance one. Just a normal one about what happened after Tortured Souls. Just felt like making this today because im bored. So, enjoy.**

Seiko POV

Death in heavenly host was possibly the worst thing that could happen to anyone. I could still feel the ropes tight grip around my neck, making it hard for me to speak. It was better then some other deaths, but it certainly did not feel like something I would want to live with my entire life.

I wondered about how my family was doing. Yuu...He was stuck taking care of the rest...He would have to cook and clean for them...

I silently whimpered as tears started to stream down my blue ghostly face. I was going to miss them so much. I didnt want to go. I didnt want to leave them alone! I didnt want to leave the one I loved alone!

Naomi...

Be safe...

I love you...

Mayu POV

Shige-Nii...

I never got to tell him how I felt about him. When I was beautiful. When nobody would run in fear from the sight of me. I wish he would stop staring. His phone. He took it back when they left. He stared at me all day. His grotesque body, with glass shards sticking out of certain places. His chest, his legs, his right arm. A faint red glow surrounded it all. I missed the old Shige-Nii. When he didnt feel attracted to...to...

A Monster.

Yes thats what I am. A monster. A curse to heavenly host, just adding on to the piles and piles of other grotesque forms here with me. I am merely a screw in the whole structure. Without all the screws, the place would collapse. We would be free. I want to break free. Yet I am trapped here. This screw is trapped between the floorboards.

Why am I still talking about screws again?

Anyway, Shige-Nii...I miss the old you...Please...

Stop staring at my body...

Morishige's POV

I never thought I would ever see Mayu so beautiful. She is a work of art. Truly a painting on the wall. A masterpeice. Nothing could live up to such beauty. I laughed all the way down the hallway to see her again. I held a withering rose in my hand, petals grey and crimpled. I came across the fated hallway and ran towards my beautiful mayu.

"Mayu I brought you something." I whispered. She loved roses. She told me back in drama class. It was her favorite flower. "Its just as beautiful as you, isn't it?" I laid the rose down upon what used to be her stomach. I grinned ear to ear. "You like it?" I clapped my hands at her 'response' since were so close, I can TOTALLY tell what shes saying! Its logic, Right?

I sat down in front of mayu, speaking to her corpse for the longest time. I checked my non-exsistant watch. "Ah well. Looks like its getting late! See you tommorow Mayu!" I ran down the hallway again.

Heavenly host was like my new home! It was an amazing place!

Won't You Join Soon?

Yuis POV

My precious students. Dead. I wasn't able to protect them. Not any of them. Only Shinozaki and Nakashima are alive. Even though their safe, its not enough. I wanted everyone to escape. God...Why...

Even I wanted to live a bit longer. I wanted to apoligize to Tsukasa. I wanted to get back together and start a life. Of course not though. God wouldn't let me. Not after what I did. Not after I ended it. Because of that stupid man...what was his name? Orion? Yes that was it. Orion. He kissed me in public and declared our 'relationship.' It didnt even exsist. Tsukasa was right there. Staring at me with teared-up eyes. The last words I ever heard from him was "How could you?"

So I moved away. That jerk who claimed to be my boyfriend in front of the one I loved was ignored by me. He just wanted to ruin us. He just wanted us to be miserable. How pathetic.

The faint blue glow emitting from my body was the only thing that left me to remember I had consiousness. Along with the fact that I was dead. Thank god I didnt end up being one of the vengeful spirits like Morishige-Kun. Poor thing. Lost his mind I guess. I had to find Mochida-Kun, Kishinuma-Kun, and Yuka. Poor sweet little Yuka. She died too young, too painfully. She reminded me of the daughter I wanted to have. Wanted to have with Tsukasa.

Tsukasa

I miss you.

Yoshiki POV (IM GOING TO CRY DURING THIS I JUST KNOW IT.)

Shinozaki. Im sorry I couldn't be there for you. Im sorry. Me knowing you left alive is the only thing keeping me from being consumed by the darkening. The only thing.

I silently followed the two red ghosts in front of me.

Satoshi and Yuka.

Heh. To think they'd ever become vengeful spirits. Satoshi was the nicest guy I knew. He was kind, strong, brave (sometimes at least) he never snapped at anyone. He was basiclly perfect. And as for Yuka, I know her only a little from the visits to Satoshis house, but she was kind, playful, and never held a grudge. They weren't like this before.

"HEY! Yoshiki catch the heck up already!" Satoshi screamed at me. "S-Sorry!" I said terrified. To think i'd be this cowardly. Against Satoshi. HE DOSENT EVEN HAVE ARMS. But Yuka has a knife, and does all his bidding. She dosent speak.

Shinozaki, your the only thing I care about anymore. Why did you have to leave?

No! This is for the better. Shinozaki is alive and well. She'll find a man, and get married, and have children. She'll be happy.

And I'll be here.

Smiling all the while.

Letting her go.

Because I love her.

(Yup. I cried.)

Satoshi POV

Nothing mattered anymore.

Naomi was gone. Yuka was dead.

And god knows Shinozaki and the rest meant NOTHING to me.

They're simply aquantinces.

People who taunted me for my flaws. For my imperfectness.

Screw them. I didn't need them. Not any of them.

Except Yuka and Naomi.

Naomi left. She was safe. That was good.

Yuka was here with me. As long as shes a red ghost she will feel no pain.

I held her hand gently. The stupid Yoshiki following us was silent, as told. He seemed to be deep into thought. Then he broke a smile. I knew he was thinking about Shinozaki. He loved her after all. How pathetic. I let Naomi go, and she'll come back. Just like the saying. I know she loves me.

She'll come back.

Shinozaki will come to.

And they'll pay for her sins.

I'll make sure of it.

Yuka POV

Onii-Chan will protect me. He loves me. I will do what he wants. I love him. He will do anything for me.

No matter what, I will do what he wishes. I will kill who he wants to kill. I will torture who he wants to torture. Because he s my older brother. He is my life. I will not let his hands be dirtied. I will not let blood stain his hands. Not at all.

We want vengence. The others left without a single tear in our honor. How dare they? They will suffer for their selfishness. Not staying here with us. Not dying with us. We could've all been together. Forever. And they left us here.

Traitors.

I hate them.

We hate them.

**Dane. That was depressing. SO yeah this is just a one-shot of what I believe happened after Tortured Souls. Preeeetty sad. Yeah. So hope you enjoyed and R&R. Ciao!**


End file.
